The invention relates to a lubrication device for a motorcycle drive chain, or the like, and more particularly, to a manually operated gravity feed oil lubricator removably attachable to the motorcycle frame for uniformly depositing a contiuous thin film of oil on the drive chain.
Service manuals for drive chains on motorcycles and the like require proper lubrication with oil in order to increase the life of the chain and to prevent chain breaks, corrosion or other malfunctions. Preferably, a controlled thin coating of oil should be deposited uniformly to the chain at various intervals to keep the chain continuously oiled. There have been many devices proposed for oiling the chain when the vehicle is at rest or moving but with various limits of success. Some of these devices relate to chain oilers having a reservoir container and some type of means for controlling the discharge of the oil either automatically or manually. A major problem with many of these known reservoir container applications is that the devices are complicated, in that they may require electrical motors, or require pressurized containers, or require spraying devices; or the device may not adequately lubricate the chain, or they may perform a messy operation, or they may be difficult to maintain and use, or they may fail to provide a continuous coating of oil uniformly dispersed on the chain.
In light of the this situation, there is a need for an inexpensive, simple, easy to use manually operated drive chain lubricator, which is strategically located on the frame of the motorcycle and provides a continuous, uniform film of oil on the drive chain. Applicant""s present unique drive chain lubricator and its method of operation as discussed herein satisfies this need.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a manually operable unique, simple, gravity feed, adjustable flow lubricator which is removably mountable upright by means of a mechanical support on a frame member of a motorcycle. A cylindrical oil container to be generally partially filled with lubricant is releasably located above the drive chain. A manual flow valve positioned on the side of the container in conjunction with a relief air vent in a threadedly sealed cap at the top container are provided to regulate the flow of lubricant into an adjustable flow line. The unique structure of the adjustable flow line permits it to be adjustably positioned to drip the oil directly on specific areas of the chain which provide the best uniform lubrication. Generally, the rider can manually adjust a specific amount of flow of the lubricant on the chain, and then drive the motorcycle for about twenty to thirty seconds to uniformly disperse a film of oil uniformly over the entire chain. Also, a contiuous limited flow of lubricant to the chain can be regulated by means of the unique structure of the flow valve permitting the vehicle to be driven for long periods of time while the chain is being lubricated.